In the Heart of a Hunter (A Kuroko no Basuke Fic)
by Elaborate Liar
Summary: No one thought that someone can beat these so called "Kiseki no Sedai" Not until someone barged into the gates towards the title of becoming a "prodigy". But what would happen if they felt something more for their counterpart other that a rival? Join the GOM and the KNB cast on the wild ride together with Tori as they discover something more than what they actually have in life.
1. Chapter 1: First Day, New Face

**A/M**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke because if I do, I'll be marrying Kise and Midorima XD**

**Well, maybe I can claim ownership of my OCs? **

**Chapter 1: First Day, New Face. **

Who could ever thought that someone can beat these so called "Kiseki no Sedai"

No one though anyone or someone can even stand a chance

Nobody believed.

Not until someone barged into the gates towards the title of becoming a "prodigy".

It was the last year of middle school for our Teikou Basketball prodigies. And they do all admit, this year would be the last year they'll recognize each other as a team, because the next time they face each other, it would be on a battle. And they all promised to crush each other.

Basketball for each of them was boring. Anyone who faces them immediately gives up upon knowing they would be their opponent. And they developed fast enough for the environment and age they are. Each plays for each own sake and not for the team, making the former "team" lose its essence as a basketball team. That if they win, that is all is it. And they always win, that is absolute. Yes, they claim that they are unbeatable.

Well, not until this uninvited "prodigy" came into their boring last year of high school.

**"Aominechhi! Give me back my phone!"**

**"Shut up blondie, well, you have some hot girls in here and they have big boo..."**

A fan landed on Aomine's head **"You Ahomine BAKA!"**

**"It's too noisy in here...nanodayo."** Said Midorima, who is quietly sitting on his desk, holding his lucky item for today which is a basketball plush keychain. 'Oha - Sa that this is today's lucky item and i must give this to a person who'll meet today'

**"Kuroko - chin... Akashi - chin... do you have something to eat there?"** Murasakibara was currently eating his box of maiubo this early.

**"Murasakibara - kun, you're still eating something. And please get your face away from me, you're spitting crumbs on me."** Kuroko said politely though an obvious hint of irritation is present.

**"Kuroko's right, seat down and refrain from creating much more mess."** The heterochromatic eyed captain Akashi calmly ordered, to which Murasakabira immediately followed.

Just when it can't get any noisier, the adviser came into the room. He clapped his hand to get everyone's attention, in which he succeeds. **"Everyone, settle to your seats, we have a new student in here. My name is Shino Takeri, your adviser for this year."** He cleared his throat and continued to talk. **"Well, she's... he's... a little "special" but i know you'll get together with he... er... yeah..."** The teacher's uneasiness was noticed by each student in the room.

He nod towards the door on his left and a student came inside.

**"EHHHHHH!?"**

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Even the ever collected Midorima slightly gasped and gripped his lucky item and Murasakibara stopped eating his Maiubo halfway to his mouth. Kise just had those sparkly and teary puppy eyes.

**"He's handsome! I wonder if he's still single."** Girls started to live in their imaginary world together with their new found "love"

**"Man! That one's hell a lady killer!"** Said some jealous boys.

The person was wearing the usual Teikou "men's" uniform with an olive green backpack slung on his shoulders. His hair was medium long dirty orange color, reaching his lower lip, it's end was spiky, yet flows smoothly as a random air went inside the room. His eyes we're as orange as his tresses. His hair was slightly sun skin tanned and he has a beauty mark on the corner of his left eye.

Such charm and presence that surpass even our blondie model.

**(Random People POV)**

**- Kise -**

The new student looked around the room, as if inspecting and memorizing every detail of the room. He then finally decided to speak.

**"Hello everyone, my name's Victoria Jaeger Etheridge! But you can call me Tori, I like that better. I just came back from America a month ago, so I am still adjusting in here. Sorry if I am switching from English to Japanese. Eh... Eto... Nice to meet you everyone. Please take care of me! *wink and gun bang sign***

**"EHHHHH! You're a girl?!"**

Everyone in the room chorused.

Man! Why is he... I mean why is she wearing a men's uniform when she is a supposedly a girl!

**"Everyone, settle down. Now if you may, Mr...Eh... Ms..."**

**"Just Etheridge would be fine sir."** Tori gave our adviser a curt smile. Damn, she can be beautiful if she want... WAIT! I am not a friggin' HOMO! Well, she's still a girl.

**"Hmn, thank you then Etheridge, please take your seat next to..."** The adviser pondered for a moment as he looks around the class. I hope he pick the empty seat on my desk. It would be interesting to know more about this girl.

'Me. Me. Me.' I mentally chanted it like some sort of magic spell.

(A/N: the desk were shared by two students)

**"Midorima Shintarou."**

**"Ehhh? Why not me!"** I stood up from my seat and slammed my hand to the table. Which resulted to everyone laughing at me. Even Tori smirked at my stupidity.

She made a last bow in front of the class and proceeds to Midorimachhi's table, which is the 3rd to the last row and beside the window.

(A/N: According to the anime's I've watched, the best seat for the main character is the seat 3rd to the last row beside the window XD)

**- Aomine -**

Why is life like this? Man the girl is f**king handsome! Tall, mildly sun kissed skinned, but her breast isn't big enough!

**- Akashi - **

How dare she look straight into my eyes! I won't tolerate such insolence!

**- Momoi -**

Blushing and fangirling like crazy, "Uwaaaa! Such a trap! Now I am starting to question my gender."

**- Murasakibara - **

Staring at the snickers Choco bar on Tori's pocket. (How can he even see that?!)

**- Midorima -**

Tsss. Why beside me? It is not like I need a seatmate, nanodayo!

She then stopped at the vacant chair beside me. **"Hi Midorima - kun! I hope we can be friends!"** When she was about to seat at the chair beside me, her hand ran past through my face. And when I looked at my face, I saw her holding a baseball ball.

**"Damn, that was close. You fine Midorima - kun?"** Her face were a feet away from mine.

I just nod as a response, but beads of cold sweat formed on my forehead. Not to mention my heart was beating fast. My face also feels hot, probably it was because of the ball possibly disabling me if it hit me straight in the head. Yes, that is the reason! I pushed up my glasses to compose myself.

Didn't she hurt her right hand with the action? Wait, why am i worrying! Well at least it would be polite to ask later.

She let out a sigh, as if saving my good head was the most fulfilling thing that happened to her life. She then made her way towards the window, searching for the perpetrator. And when she spotted them...

**"Hey! Damn you for perfectly aiming towards the classroom! Didn't you know you almost killed someone?! Next time please keep in mind to practice on the proper field! You're in a friggin' track field and not baseball field! Now get your asses back to where you're from!"** She took 3 steps back and then made a stance as if she was about to throw that ball back to the men. At that was she did. I think I've heard a boy shriek like he saw some ghost.

Damn, did she realize she screamed rather too loud?

She let out a sigh of relieved and turns her head back to her stunned classmates.

**"Wow! You're so cool back there Tori - san!"**

**"You hand such presence in that throw, do you play the sport?"**

**"Damn, I wish I was just a boy."** Said a girl which made the whole classroom roar to laughter.

**"Now class, settle down!"** The adviser seemed to recover from the entire ruckus.

Victoria seemed to compose herself and finally sat at the chair beside me. But was surprised me was when she was lifting her legs and sat at her chair, Indian style. Ugh, how unfeminine. Well, she's wearing a men's uniform to start things with.

I decided to speak up my intentions to her. **"Thanks for saving me there."** She looked at me, without any hint of intimidation from my gaze. Most people get scared with my gaze, they say that mine can be compared to Akashi's gaze. **"How's your right hand, does it hurt? You caught it with your bare hands!" **Wait, did I just raise my voice.

She looked at her right hand and I also took a peek. I looked at it as well and i was surprised that i only saw a tiny scraped skin on her thumb. **"I guess I am all good, my hand doesn't hurt either. Thanks for the concern Midorima - kun!" **

**"Wait, let me get something."** I rummaged through my bag and found a green checkered designed band aid. **"Your hand."** She thought for a moment but still let out her hand and I placed the band - aid carefully on her thumb. **"There, that would be good for now. Just wash it later, nanodayo."**

She uttered a silent thank you as we focused back on the adviser.

**- Tori -**

Everybody seems confused or shocked beyond my expectation. Well I am wearing the boy's uniform but not because I seek for attention, it was for comfort. Yeah, I hate wearing Japan's overly short skirts! I was just lucky that the principal were friends with my Mom and allowed me to wear the men's uniform.

I was asked to seat next to a green haired guy named Midorima but some blonde seem to disagree with it as he stood and slammed his desk with his hands. Weird blonde. Back in America, it was a stereotypical fact that blonde, even they might be attractive, they are too dumb.

Midorima looked like a doctor with his uniform, matched with his black squared glasses. Hahaha he kinda looks funny with that scowl on his face and he is holding a frigging basketball plush keychain with his taped left hand. Why is he taping it anyway? He plays basketball? Quite interesting.

**"Hi Midorima - kun!"** I was about to seat next to him when I saw a distant ball about to hit him in the face. I quickly made my way to the window and caught the ball with my right hand. Damn I think I scraped my hand

**"Damn, that was close, you okay Midorima - kun?"** Then I realized, my face was quite near his. Is he blushing? Hahaha he looks funny. He pushed up his glasses with his taped fingers, which covered the lower part of his face. He just nods and I took that as a yes.

Now for the next action, I took steps towards the window and shouted at the perpetrators. When i finished scolding them I turned my attention back to my classmates. They all have this surprised faces. I. just shrugged at their surprised faces. I took three steps back and made a stance to throw the ball back to them.

I dusted my palms together and to my surprise, my classmates roared out and happily cheered. What the fudge? They said compliments about how cool I look like and if I play sports. A girl also commended that she wished she is a guy.

I sat now on the chair and raised my legs to sit Indian style, I hope my seat mate doesn't feel bothered about this. But what surprised me was Midorima talked to me. **"Thanks for saving me. How's your hand, does it hurt? You catch it with your bare hands!"** I looked directly at his clear and crystal emerald eyes. I also noticed that he has long lower lashes.

I took a peek at my right hand and saw just a little scraped skin at my thumb. **"I guess I am all good, my hand doesn't hurt either. Thanks for the concern Midorima - kun!"**

**"Wait, let me get something."** He rummaged through his bag and was now holding a green checkered band – aid, and green is my favourite color XD **"Your hand."** I thought for a moment but still let out my hand and **"There, that would be good for now. Just wash it later, nanodayo."**

I uttered a silent thank you as we focused back on the adviser.

**(A/N)**

**How was my first chapter mina? I hope someone sees this, hehe XD**

**Well, yeah, the main character is kinda a cross dresser, hell yeah, I wish I could be one as well XD**

**Some stuffs to clear.**

**The OC's name is Victoria "Tori" Jaeger Etheridge**

**IN my country, it is very common to have tow first names XD**

**Anyways, **

"**Tori" in Japanese translates to some sort of "bird" and "in the heart" it also means "Victorious" thus the name of the OC. **

**Jaeger – means huntsman, a german origin name, and yeah Shingeki no Kyojin reference XD**

**Etheridge – my OC shares the same surname from my Shingeki no Kyojin OC XD Ether is some sort of flammable liquid (which sort of describe our OC's attitude) and it is also used to prevent pain during operations, so yeah somewhat those potions we see in the games XD Ridge is like a made up imagery for me because Ridge means "in the edge" in which I have an hobby where in some point, my OCs wuestion themselves about who they are, their purpose their worth, their existence and what must be the right thing to do.**

**I think this is all for now.**

**Please support me by following, favourite - ing, and reviewing.**

**Owh, and please read my Shingeki no Kyojin and Ouran fic as well **


	2. Chapter 2: Rainbow Colored Hair Gang

**A/N:**

**How was the second chapter?**

**How did you find everyone's reaction towards Tori?  
OMG Midorima being tutored, can you believe it?**

**Omg, mostly good impression from everyone**

**LOL Aomine fainted, such perv.**

**Satsuki wishing she's a boy.**

**Atsushi getting a treat from Tori**

**Akashi… errrr right now, nothing. He is just a bit irritated that the girl can look directly into his eyes.**

**Kise constantly told by Tori to shut up and getting called blondie instead of his name. Cussed by Tori as well occasionally.**

**Kuroko has now a book buddy XD**

**And yeah Midorima being flustered and all. Though I don't really get when I should use "nanodayo" on his phrases. Help me maybe? ****J**

**Would update soon :)**

- **SLIGHT TIME SKIP – **

The adviser talked about some upcoming events for the spring season.

1. A whole week where students would have the will to choose 2 to three clubs if they could manage their time.

2. A school field trip

3. A PAGEANT

4. And schools possibly scouting "special" students for their school.

And I don't even remember the date or order the events would happen. Yeah, it is the first day and I spacing out. I am bored… Owh well, at least I know this whole week is when they'll recruit members for the clubs, YAY!

Not like I care about the other three events, what I am interested were the clubs. Come to think of it, what club must I join? We're on our last year and I assume that all of my classmates have settled for a club 3 years ago.

Hmmm… well I might stick with the swimming club, and some other new sports to try, hn?

Then before I knew it, we have a vacant period before the next class. Some folks approached me and asked me some unimportant stuffs to which I replied politely. I was about to stand up and walk around the school when a certain noisy person pushed me down on my chair, not like I care.

But I was intimidated me is when I realized that the people who surrounded me were replaced by rainbow colored hair group, including Midorima on my side that has his fair share of green hair.

"**Hey Toricchi?!"**

I might be spacing out so I missed the one who's calling me a fucked up name.

"**What do you want you blondie?" **I said, sounding bored and still not looking at him. I was about to pull out my headphones but I decided to do a little welcoming conversation with the blonde. **"And don't call me with that fucked up nickname, my name's Tori, just Tori." **I said that I English but I think He understood that.

"**Waaa! Toricchi! So meanie!" **He had some crocodile tears at the corner of his eyes.

"**Oi… Tori - chin… can I have that choco bar?" **a purple head pointed at the Snickers on my pocket. How did he even see that?

"**Well, I must say no, this is my lunch for today and I occasionally chew on some sweets to keep myself alert. And I think you've had enough with all those you're holding." **Duh why would I give my Snickers away? It is my favourite!

The purple head frowned with disappointment, but I think compensating for something would be polite. I briefly looked at the smaller socket of by green bag and pulled out a packet of M&Ms. **"But you can have this instead." **I threw it towards him and he actually managed to catch it. His eyes glittered (or is it just my imagination?) and to my surprise, he lifted me up by both of my shoulders.

"**Thank you, Tori - chin… owh…"**

"**I never thought you're actually tall." **Said a read head with red eyes.

"**Ahhh… thanks for the compliment then?" **I gave the red head a questioning smile, and then I turned back my attention to the purple head that's holding me up. Man why is he smiling? **"And tall dude, you can put me down?" **He carefully put me down and ruffled my hair as if I am such a little puppy.

Another pair of candy colored people came.

"**Tori - chan!" **A pink haired gal tackled me with a hug.

I almost stumbled to the ground with that, but yeah, luckily I saw her coming. **"Uh, hi then?"**

She held her head high and looked straight to me while I was practically looking down at her (last time I went for a check-up, my height is 5'6). With a smile she let go and stepped back making way for the dark skinned dark blue haired guy.

"**Oi brat, is your chest that flat?"**

"**Oi Daiki! Don't be that rude!"**

I mentally laughed at him as I was preventing it to escape from my lips. I have a plan.

"**Want to test your hypothesis?"**

"**Huh?"**

And before that little brain of his can process what I mean I grabbed his right hand and placed it on my chest, making a tapping motion.

Everyone around me gasps at my move and the dark skinned guy blushed hard and fainted.

"**Waaa! Tori - chan! Why did you let Daichi touch your… breast." **The girl said the last word in a whisper. She then tended to the dark skinned man who fainted and his nose was bleeding as well.

"**That's just fine with me, no perverted thought for me. I do wrap this" **I tapped my chest once again, now using my hands. **"Man, mammary fat is such a hassle!"**

"**SERIOUSLY?" **the pink haired exclaimed.

"**Uhhh, yes? I play some sports and have an active lifestyle, so I think it is ok to do this. Owh and you bluenette, would you like to talk?"**

"**EHHH! Kuroko! Stop scaring us!" **The group, except the read head, the candy glutton and the dark skinned guy (who's unconscious) screamed in unison.

"**Wait Toricchi, you noticed Kurokocchi?"**

"**Ahhh, yeah? Why can't I? I mean he's been here since you all gathered around here."**

"**Man, you're really amazing Toricchi!"**

"**Shut up blondie."**

"**Waaa! Meanie!"**

Then once again, I realized something. **"Guys, you know you all approached me and stuff but you haven't introduced yourselves. Please don't assume that I know all of you."**

They looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"**Ahhh, yeah, that's right Tori - chan! Well I'll start first. My name's Satsuki Momoi and this Aho who fainted is Aomine Daiki."**

"**I am Ryota Kise, and I am a model, this is my photobook!"**

"**I don't care about your photobook."**

"**Waaa! Tori - chan so meanie!" **That annoying crying face and crocodile tears once again!

Goodness, what an annoying blonde!

"**Murasakibara Atsushi, I love sweets. Sweets are justice. My favourite flavour for sweets is mango. And my type of girl is the tall ones."**

My eyes gleamed as I heard the word mango **"Hey I like mangoes too! But I don't get your point for saying the last part." **Why does he need to say what type of girl he likes?

"**Akashi Seijuro." **He said flatly.

"**Ok…" **I turned to my right where the bluenette is.

"**Kuroko Tetsuya, my favourite food is milkshake and I love to read classical novel and literature."**

Waaaa! Classical Japanese literature! **"Can you lend me some books sometime Kuroko? I have lots to exchange with you in my crib!"**

Kuroko gave me that warm smile of his.

"**EHHH! Kurokocchi/Tetsu - kun/Kuroko, Kuro - chin smiled!" **And they chorused once again.

"**Well, is there a problem with that?" **

"**Kurokocchi rarely smiles! I can't even make him smile myself!"**

Ok this blonde has to shut his mouth. I stand up from my seat and was about to exit the door when I noticed them staring at my back. **"Call of nature, be back later." **I waved my hand and made my way to the comfort room. I used the one the faculty uses since it would be awkward if I enter the girl's comfort room and entering the men's would be much of an issue.

After I've freshened up myself, I opened the door and what I saw was Midorima leaning against the wall with his basketball plushie keychain on his left hand.

"**Hi, Midorima! What brings you here?"**

"**What's your Zodiac Sign?"**

What? Why is he asking me that? I she some sort of fortune teller? **"I am a Cancer."**

He pulled out a brochure with words written "Oha – Asa weekly predictions". Goodness, now I can predict what would be the next lines.

"**Today, Cancer tops the rank of the luckiest sign for the whole week. Today make sure to carry around something sweet. It would be nice to make new friends. You lucky item for today is a basketball plushie keychain." **He then held up the plushie towards my face. **"Oha Sa also said that you'll have a fruitful week if you give your lucky item to someone you just met for today. Nanodayo"**

I just sweat dropped with all he just blurted out. Owh well, I have sweets with me and shared some with Murasakibara – kun. **"Ahhh, well that's great?" **I hesitatntly answered, still not sure how to react with his horoscope talk.

"**Won't you get this or not?"**

"**Huh? I'm sorry?"**

"**Get this." **He grabbed my hand and placed the plushie on my hand.

"**Owh yes, I get it, thanks Midorima – kun!"**

Then the bell rang, and that was the signal that the break is over.

"**Let's head back Midorima – kun?"**

He pushed up his glasses on its bridge and he just followed my lead back to the classroom.

We passed at a vending machine (which is really unsual for a school, well Teiko is kinda a rich school) which is very out of place. **"Wait, I need to buy a drink."**

I dropped few coins and pressed the button for the red bean cold drink.

"**You like that as well? That's actually my favourite." **Midorima also dropped some coins to get the same treat. Few seconds, we can't still hear clanking noise of cans.

"**Goodness, the mainstream problems with vending machines… I'll deal with this." **I took to steps back and elbowed the part of the machine where you drop the coin. I was successful as two cans or red bean drink dropped.

"**Here's yours Midorima - kun."**

"**Thanks."**

We popped the can open and as if it could get any funnier, we were taking gulps at the same time, every single gulp.

We stood in front of the classroom door (which is open), and we're glad the teacher is not there yet.

Then the rainbow colored group were still standing around my desk.

"**Welcome back Tori - chan!"**

"**Hi there Satsuki – san."**

And as if Midorima and I can get any comical, we took a gulp from our red bean drink at the exact same time. The timing where we put it down was even exactly the same.

The rainbow group stated at Midorima and I like we did really something wrong for them. I looked at Midorima for some sort of answer and he just shrugged his shoulder.

He took the last gulp from his drink, crushed the can and tossed it backward to the trashcan near the hallway. I took the last gulps of my drink as I made my way to our shared desk. When I reached my desk, I also crushed the can and threw it at backwards, the can bounced on the wall before it landed on the small trashbin at the far corner of our classroom.

"**Man, what a drag, I want to sleep at my bed…" **I settled myself on my seat raising my legs on the table, when I noticed the rainbow group staring at me. I looked at my left and saw Midorima beads of sweat on his face, his left pointing finger near my face and his mouth open and shaking.

"**H-how can you aim perfectly at that distance and you're not even looking at the trashbin, nanodayo?"**

"**Is there a problem with that Midorima – kun?"**

"**Midorima – kun is the number one shooter of our basketball team."**

Upon hearing the word "basketball", my ears perked and something inside me felt excited as I felt my adrenaline rush. Come to think of it, I haven't played for quite a while…

"**Midorima - kun plays basketball? No offense, you're really tall but I haven't mistaken you as a basketball player. You're more like of a future doctor, especially with our goddamn white uniform." **I closed my eyes, not wanting to see how funnier the expression of the people around me.

I think I heard Midorima huff and a sound of a glasses being adjusted before the next teacher came to our class.

When I opened my eyes, the rainbow group were now all but seated and I was there, with my legs still lifted on the desk. And the adviser was already there, glaring at me. I quickly put down my legs, not wanting to be scolded. She took another scornful look at me before she settled back in front of the class.

"**I am Mrs. Maya Tamaka, Your teacher for advanced Trigonometry and Statistics."**

Hell yeah, just math, this would be easy.

The moment the teacher blurted out the topic, I decided not to listen. Damn very basic, though being the polite kid I am, I still tried and pretended to listen, not until I saw Midorima at the corner of my eyes, gripping the pencil on his hand. I could tell that he can break the pencil to half if he'll continue to grip the pencil like that.

"**Midorima – kun, is there a problem?" **I whispered to him immediately after the teacher faced hwe back at us, writing stuff on the board.

"**Promise you won't laugh?"**

"**Promise."**

"**I can't understand this lesson. I studied for this in advance yet I still can't understand it."**

I just flashed a smile at him and whispered another offer. **"Neh, want me to tutor you? I actually know this lesson very well and I have good techniques and shortcuts to solve each topic in the book."**

"**What? For real, nanodayo?" **

I just gave him a nod and for Pete's sake how lucky I am, the teacher called me.

"**Ms. Etehridge, now solve this." **Owh yeah, radians. This is still a basic.

I walked sluggishly to the front and lazily grabbed the chalk from the teacher. I looked at the problem for a few second then started jotting down my OWN formula, process and answer, 1 minute straight, without calculator.

"**Is this correct senpai?"**

Senpai looks stunned upon looking at my answer. **"How come you have another way to solve this? And you didn't even use a calculator?"**

A little vein popped in my forehead as I was quite insulted with her remarks. I calmed myself a little before answering. **"Ma'am this formula, I made it myself, just to make my life easier. It is a shorter and simpler one, and the answer is still the same and exact one when you'll use the long method. And with the calculator stuff, well that's another technique." **I smirked at her and I swear I made her worked up. **"To explain my formula, you have to do this (yada yda math stuff I can't explain) and push in some stuff in your calculator and there."**

"**Prove your theory to me and solve these!" **She quickly wrote down another 5 COMPLICATED (for her) problems on the board. I looked at her, my eyes in a thin line. She's challenging me huh?

"'**Kay…"**

- after 7 minutes –

"**I'm done. Are my answers correct Senpai?"**

She was practically shaking and her face reddening with embarrassment. **"Y-yeah, correct Ms. Etheridge, you may now take your seat."**

"**Thanks Senpai." **I went back to my seat, skipping, contented for what I've done.

When I settle myself back to my seat, I turned my head to Midorima and gave him thumbs up.

"**P-please teach me with the Maths…" **Midorima said in rather a whisper way.

I decided to tease him just for the sake of teasing him. **"What? I can't hear you?"**

He huffed and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, then looked straight to me. **"Please be my tutor, nanodayo!" **He actually raised his voice that everyone looked at our direction, including the teacher.

"**Hai, hai. Keep it down! Ok, I'll teach you. When will you be free then?"**

"**After classes, we still have a basketball practice at the gym. You could wait for me there."**

I got curious why he said "we". **"We you say?"**

He then motioned me to look at the rainbow colored people who talked to me before. I let out a long sigh thinking this day can't get interesting enough for me.

**A/N:**

**How was the second chapter?**

**How did you find everyone's reaction towards Tori?  
OMG Midorima being tutored, can you believe it?**

**Omg, mostly good impression from everyone**

**LOL Aomine fainted, such perv.**

**Satsuki wishing she's a boy.**

**Atsushi getting a treat from Tori**

**Akashi… errrr right now, nothing. He is just a bit irritated that the girl can look directly into his eyes.**

**Kise constantly told by Tori to shut up and getting called blondie instead of his name. Cussed by Tori as well occasionally.**

**Kuroko has now a book buddy XD**

**And yeah Midorima being flustered and all. Though I don't really get when I should use "nanodayo" on his phrases. Help me maybe? ****J**

**Would update soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Never Belittle an Etheridge

**A/M: Gomen mina! No home internet for a week! I can't even access internet at school because it is already our Christmas vacation. I am hoping to connect to get back our modem by next week or if not, maybe I'll make a special "visit" to an internet café to do that. **

**In this chapter, the first part would mostly be a carefree scene. But the next scene would be kinda a ", face get buried on Momoi's chest, Murasakibara asking Tori to call him by his first name (*Ahem* Atsushi, ninja moves! *ahem*), kick Akashi's friggin ass" chapter. And also, many anime reference ahead XD An otaku here, can't help to do that.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 3 is here. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

- Lunch Time –

**(Tori POV)**

Yes, lunch time, free time, time to sleep. Hmmm where the hell could I sleep? Not in the room because there are other people eating there and I remembered that our next class is chemistry and we'll transfer to another room. It can't be in the library because that is really impolite.

Right! To the rooftop! So then I made my way towards the rooftop. Also, I am looking for a place secluded enough so the rainbow colored hair gang won't see me. I need peace, and yet they are here to disturb me.

I reached the rooftop after a good 5 minute walk. Ok, there are just 2 groups of girls in here, still peaceful enough. Some of them squealed as if they saw some male celebrity. Wait, I am in men's uniform, and I bet the news of me of being actually a girl is just starting to spread. I gave them a slight wave and smile, just to be polite.

I briefly looked around the area and, BAM! A water tank! I climbed above it using the metal ladder clung to it and I was kinda surprised that it is big enough to lay my whole body with much more space left.

(A:N: Song or songs to be used here in this chapter or for the future ones doesn't really follow a definite time frame or pattern in terms of when it was released. Probably I'll use the songs because there are my favourite or I am LSS-ed in it XD)

After settling myself above the water tank, yeah, I am laying back flat, I plugged my ear buds and started singing the intro of Kawaranai Mono (Unchanging Things) by Oku Hanako. (A/N: OST of The Girl Who Leapt Through Time)

Not to brag but I do actually have some good voice. Hahaha. Also, I bet the girls below would be scared to hear a girl voice singing when they knew that the only other person in the area is a guy above the water tank. Yeah, sometime I can be Satan XD

(A/N: Song is Kawaranai Mono (Unchanging Things) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time OST)

_ookina hitomi ga nakisou na koe ga_  
_ima mo boku no mune wo shimetsukeru_  
_surechigau hito no naka de kimi wo oikaketa_

_(Your large eyes, your trembling voice,_  
_Even now they are close by my heart._  
_In the crowd of strangers, I ran after you.)_

_kawaranai mono sagashiteita_  
_ano hi no kimi wo wasure wa shinai_  
_toki wo koeteku omoi ga aru_  
_boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai_

_(I was searching for the things that never change._  
_I will never forget how you were on that day._  
_These feelings I have transcend time._  
_I just want to meet you now.)_

I might be too absorbed on the music (because my eyes are closed and the volume of my music is on full blast) but I know someone's watching me.

"**Whoever you are, I know you're watching. Please be kind enough to show yourself."**

When I fluttered my eyes open, I saw the guy who has his nose bled like hell back in the classroom, and yeah, the dark skinned guy -_-.

"**Hey nigga, what's up!"** 1…2…3… Ok, I Just insulted him in English, I hope he didn't picked up with that insult. And yes, he is too dumb not too, as he just shrugged at me speaking English and looked down at me.

"**Hoi, minna, the Tori you're looking for is here!"**

"**Waaa Tori – chan!"**

"**Toricchii!"**

I can't see their faces, but damn, these are once again the Rainbow Colored Hair Gang.

"**Aomine - kun, don't tell me you're barging in my little peace haven?"**

"**Don't blame me, it was them who wants to have lunch with you. And it was Akashi's orders, we're all too chickened out not to obey."**

The read hed? Really? They're afraid of him? Yes, he might look intimidating with the ever blank face and fiery red eyes, but, meh, not really afraid of him. **"Please tell them that I just wanted to sleep this whole lunch time, and also, I don't eat lunch. So would you please leave me be."**

"**Actually here is my sleeping place for 3 YEARS. So if you won't mind get the hell out of here!"**

"**Owh, is that so? Ok then." **I gave him a smile as I dusted my trousers and stand up, grabbing my bag at my side in the process.

"**Oi! Don't tell me you're jumping up from here?"**

"**Why not?" **I gave him a playful grin and immediately jumped above the water tank (Which I think I is a good 20ft from the ground) graceful as a cat can be.

**(Random People POV)**

**- Satsuki – **

"**Where might Tori - chan be? Waaa! She might be ogled with random girls. I can't blame the girls, she far more handsome than our Ikemen."**

"**Ehhh! Momoicchi, you're so mean! I am still the "real" guy between us."**

"**Owh really Kise? I though you're gay."**

"**AOMINECCHI!"**

"**Too noisy, nanodayo. Why am I even here." **'Yeah, I need to talk about the tutoring stuff with her.'

"**Aomine…"**

Everyone turned their head towards the read head member of the group. **"I order you to find **_**that **_**Tori. According to my calculation and where I last saw her, she'll be probably in this rooftop."**

Everyone sweat dropped. Why you ask? He is friggin' Akashi Seijuro, that's all. I explained it already. Thank you. (A/N: For you Filipinos, I know you'll get the pun XD)

And yeah, the dark - skinned fella was now the one looking around EVERY part and corner of the rooftop.

"**Akashi, you seem interested with the student from America?" **Midorima pushed up his glasses as his yellow bento with imprint of yellow rubber ducky is in his left hand.

"**Tori, is she? Well, she defied me, so I must make her pay."**

"**Eh? Tori - chin's kind, Akashi - chin… she even gave me M&Ms…"**

"**Murasakibara, not all people who gives you something are automatically kind."**

"…" Murasakibara just now munched on the M&Ms given to him my Tori. _"Whatever Akashi-chin, Tori-chin's kind for me.'_

And then there's some good and sweet voice that can make you swayed and attached to her. Yes a female voice singing a very emotional song with such degree of near perfection (lo is that even a word XD).

The read head captain's ears perked up as he concentrated to locate where the voice is coming from. **"Aomine, go there at the top of the water tank." **

While Aomine was climbing the water tank which is 20ft above the ground, the Rainbow Colored Hair Gang already settled themselves on the shady part of the rooftop for lunch.

"**Hoi, minna, the Tori you're looking for is here!" **Shouted Aomine

"**Waaa Tori – chan!" **You know her already

"**Toricchii!" **You know who he is already, clue, he is an Ikemen.

1…2…3…

A gentle thud was heard and in front of them Tori landed gracefully like a cat do from the above the 20ft water tank.

"**E-eh Tori - chan! Are you hurt anywhere?" **Momoi dashed towards her.

Tori patted Momoi's head gently, which caused the pink haired babe blush. **"I am all but good Satsuki – san." **I retracted my hand from her head and made my way towards the door leading me outside the now not so peaceful rooftop.

"**Ehhh! Toricchi! Where are you going? Why don't you have lunch with us?" **Kise whinned like a five year old brat.

"**Urusai, blondie, and as I've said I don't take my lunch. And Midorima - kun?" **Tori titled her head towards where Midorima is silently munching on his cute little yellow bento.

"**Let's meet later. I'll pick you up on the gym. Jana!" **Tori gave Midorima her casual smile.

And right after Tori was far from the observers' eyes.

"**Midorima-kun! You're having a date with Toricchi! I am supposed to conquer her heart! (A/N: The World God Only Knows reference, LOL XD) **Kise girlishly pound on Midorima's back.

Finally, Aomine came back from the very steep water tank, scratching his head out of frustration. **"Man, the girl got me there. I thought she'll die jumping from that height."**

"**And she landed like a cat! How graceful!" **Then Momoi started to fangirl on her own fantasy world where Tori is a perfect gentleman yet a perfect badboy.

'_Crazy…' _Everyone said mentally.

**(Tori POV)**

I finished up my Snickers bar (which I said is enough for me as lunch) and my other favourite drink, milk coffee espresso, I made my way to the area where each club has their booths where you can sign up as a member. I prioritized where I should really be going and end up with the Swimming Club booth.

There, an eerie quiet black haired senior of the club Haruka - senpai and his seemingly bestfirend (which is his exact opposite in jolliness) with brown and weird shade of green hair Makoto - senpai entertained me. Though they look quite surprised that I signed in as a girl, I just gave them a smile as a response to their funny shocked faces. After leaving my name and writing my reason for wanting to join, "_To have fun and make friends. And of course to win __ " _Yes, including the smile.

(A/N: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club reference XD)

They gave me another set of application, where there is a date written for the final drill that would dictate if my skills are good enough. Friday, 4 days from now, after classes. They said I should not worry about the chilly winds of spring since the pool is an indoor one. Filthy rich Teiko, damn it.

Can I mention that Teikou actually excels both in sports and academics? Yes, filthy excellent.

Then I halted in the long pathway where Sakura trees blossomed on its fullest. The sight was breath taking, the one's in America is incomparable to its beauty. I brought my SLR camera from my bag and snapped a few shots of it. I smiled as I am really great of how the shots turned out. I happen to stumble through the last pictures I've taken from America. At the airport. The picture with my friends and them waving at me before I entered the departure gates of LAX. I smiled to myself as I remember those happy memories. I'll be back there someday, and bring along Mom, Dad and my little brother.

The bell rang signalling that my next class would start next 5 minutes. I sprinted my way up to the 3rd floor building of the school where the Chemistry laboratory is.

I arrived at the designated room after speed walking for 3 minutes. And how lucky I am, the professor just arrived and instructed me to wait here until she calls me to introduce to the class. (A/N: Let us assume that sometimes, you'll have different classmates in different subjects, especially Tori is a transfer students. She might have taken some subject or not before in America.)

The professor called me in front of the class and yeah, I introduced myself. **"Good afternoon everyone! Victoria Jaeger Etheridge in here! I hope we'll have fun together." **

"**Thank you Ms. Etheridge, now would you seat in that table." **

I peered a look at the table he's pointing at (A/N: Let us assume (yeah please bear with my notes) that in this class, there is a grouping and they are seated in a long usual laboratory table.) I immediately face palmed myself as I discovered who my group mates are.

Damn my life. I settled myself on the available seat on that group.

"**Toricchi! I am so glad we're now group mates! We'll spend more time together!"**

"_Not like I wanted to." _I wanted to say that but instead I kept quiet and take down some notes throughout the class. Chemistry is a frigin' 3 hour class. I was at the back most part of the line with the giant at my back. Murasakibara seemed to notice my boredom and sleepiness as he gently shoved a candy on my mouth.

"**Thanks Murasaki-kun!" **I whispered to him as I patted his arm.

Last period! Which is art! I was so hopeful of this subject, but sadly the teacher can't attend today so it was an early dismissal.

I practically slammed my face at the desk, which earned quite some attention and dozed there, my thoughts flying in the thin air. I don't want to go home yet, I would be alone. Mom and Dad won't be home until 8, little bro would be there at 7 cause he has some "friends" to hang out with. Owh, I forgot, he is a first year middle schooler here in this school as well. I might as well introduce him to you readers when I feel like. Man I am really bored! I adjusted the volume of my music louder as the music banged at my poor eardrums.

Then a gentle tap was felt on my shoulder. **"Tori - kun."**

"**Owh sorry Midorima-kun, did you say something?"** I pointed at my ear buds now removed from my poor eardrums.

"**Do you have anything to do now?" **Then came the sound of him adjusting his glasses.

"**Hmmm… none, really. I am really bored. I actually want to go home early but I don't have anyone to talk there until 7 or 8." ** I raised my leg up to the desk and popped my back making a disturbing noise. Damn, maybe I should start to exercise more.

"**Then go with me to the gym." **Midorima grasped my arm and was now guiding me towards the gym.

"**Wait…" **He immediately stopped walking, but still his hands are on my elbow. **"You know I can wait just somewhere instead there? Am I even allowed in the gym?"**

"**Let's just see. I also wanted to try something out with you."**

"**YOU WHAT?!" **Damn, why are candy colored hair people keeps on dragging me to something I am not willing to go!

**- now in front of the basketball gym -**

Wow, just wow, this gymnasium is fucking humongous! And why the heck it is divided into 2 parts by a green net? I observed each player and each of them are pretty good and above average, though I know that they are not strong enough.

"**Why did you stop?" **MIdorima was not a few feet away from me.

"**Isn't this gym where you do train, play practice or whatever?"**

"**That gym is for the 3****rd**** and 2****nd**** string players. The 1****st**** string players and regulars including I, train in that gym." **He pointed at another BIGGER gymnasium.

**- in front of yet another gymnasium -**

"**Sit here for a while, I'll talk to the Captain."**

"**Kay?"**

OK. Now I am sitting in one of the farthest corner bench of this gym where the regulars and the rainbow colored gang is currently doing a practice match. Scratch that, they just finished and now the gang is making their way towards me. Midorima-kun included.

"**Tori-chan!" **Momoi tackled me with her hug, my face buried in her mammary gland.

"**Hey! Satsuki-san, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun!"**

"**You left me out Toricchi!"**

"**Whatever Ikemen."**

"**Toricchi! Did you come here for me?" **Kise was giving me that same smile, annoying for me yet heart melting for his fangirls.

"**Owh you shut up baka." **I said with a monotone voice and a quirked brow. And yeah he had his fake crocodile tears once again.

"**Hi there Kuroko-kun! Want some water?" **I threw the bottle backward followed by a towel.

"**Thank you, Tori-san"**

"**KUROKOOOOOOO! STOP DOING THAT!" **Yeah, why the heck are they even surprised at Kuroko's presence? I mean I can perfectly see and feel him around.

"**Owh, before I forgot Murasaki-"**

"**Call me Atsushi, Tori-chin, just Atsushi."**

I pondered for a moment of why he wants me to call him by his first name and so informally. But whatever, I came from America and you usually call someone by their first name. Or nicknames if you're good with it.

"**Ok, Atsushi." **I grabbed a packet of dried mango from my backpack. **"Here, I bought that from a souvenir shop at the airport. That tastes great!" **I threw the packet to him and he smiled. Such a cute and gentle smile for a giant. That's it! From now on, I'll mentally call him "The Gentle Giant".

"**Thanks Tori-chin, I'll eat this later. In exchange have some of my favourite Maiubo." **He shoved the sweet to my mouth and playfully ruffles my hair. Though why does he need to shove it to my mouth, he can just pas it to me, you know.

Taste it. Loading 50% Taste it. Loading complete. **"Hey ghis is ghreyth! Thenkgs!( Hey this is great! Thanks!)"**

"**Can I ask you something everyone?"**

They looked at each other and simultaneously gave me a nod. Then each of them settled to seat on the benches.

"**Are you all good in playing basketball, excluding Satsuki-san of course. She at least told me that she's just the team's manager and strategist. I mean people keep on calling you Generation of something or GOM…"**

"**It's Generation of Miracle, Tori-chan." **Satsuki said as if it is a matter of fact.

"**Owh yeah, if that's it. Well, I came from America and there, even street basketball players and underground players are really good. I wonder if you're strong as…"**

*****swishhh*

I raised my hand at the right time and caught a pair of red scissors. **"Hoi that was close Akashi-kun!" **I stand up from my seat and walked with "anger" written all over my façade. **"What the heck is your problem that you'll throw such this like this to me!" **I pointed the scissor at him and threw it towards the wooden floor, it was struck in there pretty deep.

- Akashi POV -

"**Owh yeah, if that's it. Well, I came from America and there, even street basketball players and underground players are really good. I wonder if you're strong as…"**

I am so frustrated about this man, er girl. Just as about I am genuinely interested about her and here she is doubting the team I am in. I can't forgive that. I pulled out my signature red scissors on my pocket and threw it directly at her, with the aim that the scissors would hit her forehead.

But she might be a good catcher that she caught the scissors in between her fingers.

"**Hoi that was close Akashi-kun!" **She stood up from the bench and ran towards me. **"What the heck is your problem that you'll throw such this like this to me!" **She pointed the scissor at me and threw it towards the wooden floor.

"**You have guts to defy me, you little pawn. I am Akashi Seijuro, I am absolute and no one dares to defy me or even look at me in the eyes except-"**

"**Like hell I care, Mr. owh so I-AM-ABSOLUTE-SO-YOU-BETTER-PISS-YOUR-PANTS-OFF-AND-FOLLOW-MY-ORDERS. I don't see the reason why you should even try to hurt me. Last time I checked I was asking out of curiosity and I don't intend to hurt someone with a red hair's feelings!"**

I was taken aback of how furious yet she looks like she stand up for what her reasons are, no tinge of fear can be felt from her.

"**T-Tori-c-chan… please… just keep q-quiet for now. I think Captain would let this one pass if you do…"**

"**Nah, its ok Satsuki-chan. Owh he's the Captain? Maybe I really did hurt his feeling somehow." **

Wow, VERY SARCASTIC. I can't bear it anymore. And at the moment she faced me back…

"**I am sorry for-WHOAH!"**

I grabbed her arm, with the aim of twisting it so she can't use it for months or even years.

But the unexpected came

- Tori POV –

As I was about to "somehow" say sorry if what I said really offended him, he grabbed me by the arms. And for years of little street fights and watching action films, I know he is trying to twist my arm so it would be badly injured. But yeah, I can fight back FOR REAL TOO!"

So I twisted back (opposite direction of how he is twisting my arm) and caught his other arm, throwing him on my he is light! And when I was sure the force won't really hurt him at all, I threw him down on the wooden floor.

"**Sorry Akashi-kun, just self-defence. I am still a woman you know." **I practically looked down at the red head Captain which happened to be Akashi.

"**DAMN YOU WOMAN!" **I shouted at her, still sitting on the wooden floor.

"**I HAVE A FUCKING NAME YOU CHIBI CAPTAIN AKASHI!" **She shouted back.

- Tori POV –

Tsss. I can't take this anymore. Damn this sadistic owh so almighty chibi Captain! **"Tss, I can't bear to be here for now." **Started to walk back at the bench and grabbed my bag, swinging it on my shoulder.

"**Midorima-kun, I am sorry, but can we just talk about the tutoring tomorrow. I think I am not really in the mood right now." **I gave him a slight smile and patted his shoulder. He just nod at me and I take that as a yes.

I made my way towards and door of the gym. I risked to take a peek inside and saw everyone tending and helping their Captain who seems to be not hurt but more of like "too shocked". I silently closed the door, thinking what would be my second day of school tomorrow offer me.

**A/M:**

**And this chapter is done. Sorry if this chapter is not that,,, uhmm what should be the word… funny? Or… action type… or shocking? Well I personally like this chapter because man! We can't see someone everyday who can talk back to an Akashi Seijuro. Bwahahahha so evil of a writer I am, teehee **

**Anyways, Favorite, Follow and Review. It is like a fuel to fire up my determination to write.**

**Well, then, see you on the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4: One-on-One

**A/M: **

**This is my gift to you mina for Christmas. Hope you like it ;)**

**Chapter 4**

- the next day -

- Tori POV -

I was casually making my way towards Teiko Chuu with a book very near to my face, wearing my glasses. Yes, I am a mix of a near sighted person and as well as a far sighted one. Damn so rare.

I heard a ring of a bell, probably from a bike coming from the back.

"**Tori-kun."**The bike seems to stop behind me. And when I looked back, I saw a very familiar green haired person.

"**Hi there! Ohayou Midorima-kun. Nice bike you got there."**

"**Thanks. Would you like a ride?"**

"**Why?"**

"**So as we can talk about you tutoring me and at the same time, not wasting time to make it to school on time. Nanodayo"**

"**You're really into your grades huh?"**

"**Well, obviously yes.**

"**Ok, ok. I just hope you're good in catching things up."**

I rode the passenger seat of his bike and he started paddling.

"**Are you not gonna hold on to my shoulder or waist?"**

"**Hn? Why? Are you a reckless driver or something?"**I replied still not looking away from what I am reading.

"**Well, absolutely no. You just seem too focused on what you're reading and you're not aware of your surroundings."**He looked over his shoulders. **"What are you reading anyways?"**

"**Owh this? Volume 4 of the manga Shingeki no Kyojin. Man this is amazeballs, I can't stop reading!"**

**(A/N: SNK promotion slash reference XD)**

**- Midorima POV -**

While I am kind enough to let her ride my bike, she was there, so indulged reading that manga that I didn't even managed to catch the name. If i don't give her a ride, probably she'll be hit by a truck.

Ok Midorima, don't start to panic. You're boring as ever, talk about something interesting with her.

And this question is what I am really itching to ask her.

"**Do you happen to play basketball, Tori-kun?"**

I felt her flinch (her arm is rested on my back as she was sitting on my bike with both of her legs outside) with my very RANDOM question. It just rolled out of my mouth.

I heard a sound similar to a book being closed. **"It's still early right? Want me to show you the answer?"**She hopped down from the bike (which I was actually still peddling) and pointed towards an empty court. **"Don't worry about what ball we'll use."**She then brought out her basketball and twisted it on her left pointing finger.

- now on the court -

"**10 minutes and whoever scores more wins. Is it ok?"**We both removed the upper coat of our uniform and placed I neatly on the bench at the corner.

"**Yeah I don't mind." **I untaped my fingers, atleast I could be polite to do this as her opponent.

"**Who's on defence?"**

"**Me, can I?"**She threw the ball towards me and I started dribbling. And she's still a good distance away from me. Is she even putting a fight?

I formed a stance and jumped, just like how I do when I do my three point shot. This shot wound go in. Specially she is too far to even-

"**Got it!"**To my surprise, she stole the ball before I threw it towards the hoop.

When her foot set on the ground, I defended and also tried to steal the ball. She has a VERY good defence, that I can't even follow every move. She dribbles the ball with such precision and her footwork makes her harder to predict. Her eyes stared at mine intently and then gave me a very playful smirk.

She then disappeared like a flash of light and before I knew it, I heard a ball being slammed to a ring. When I turned my back, I saw Tori who seem to have DUNKED the ball, she's still hanging at the hoop.

I think she dunked harder than Kise and Aomine do.

"**Two points for me!"**She then passed the ball at me. **"Now your turn, show me that three point shot."**She rested her hands on her waist, which gave me a clue that on my turn, she'll not defend and she just wants to see my three point shot.

I almost at the other side of the court. I made my stance and threw my shot. The ball went in with a "swish" just like how I want my shots to always.

She got the rebound and smiled. **"Nice shot there Midorima-kun! Now see this."**She is now on the other end of the court. She dribbled the ball on her right hand thrice and without jumping he threw the ball towards the hoop. The ball went so fast you'll not mistake the shot coming from the very end of the court.

"**I-it went in?"**

"**Man of course it would, why won't it be!"**She said as if it's the most normal thing on Earth.

After I got the ball I looked at her and that friggin wind, I felt it again. But now I was sort of ready as I defended for the ball now on my possession. **"Then I won't go easy on you! Nanodayo!"**

"**I could say the same with you, Midorima-kun!"**

- slight time skip -

After 9 minutes, the score is now 6 – 8, in favour of her. But I am here, panting heavily, while there she is, smiling and not even sweating now panting

"**Y-you're actually good."**

"**Not just good Midorima-kun, I am fucking great! Owh my timer beeped, minute to go."**

- other's POV -

Satsuki, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi (he made his service go home and decided to walk with the others) Aomine and Murasakibara are now walking, enjoying the spring breeze as they walk together to school.

"**Hey, isn't this Midorima's bike?"**Kuroko noticed bike parked at a fence.

"**Maybe? I don't even know Midorima has a bike."**Aomine said as he yawned.

"**Minna! Take a look! Is that Midorimacchi and Toricchi?!"**Kise said as he pointed at the two figures having a one-on-one.

"**The damned brat is playing with my Vice-Captain, huh? She better be-"**

Tori has breached through Midorima's defence and now she is on a place where Midorima can't see her, a blind spot. She is on the middle corner of the court and just threw the ball to the land with such force. I bounced and went in the hoop directly.

"**Yes! I WON!"**And she was there jumping at her victory

- Tori POV -

I really am so frustrated right now. Damn Midorima's defence is actually great! I though he's only good with three point shots since he is always trying his luck with that. I managed to get away from his defence and now hid in a place where he can't see me, I learned to use this "blind spot" technique from the underground basketball. And see, I can still use it even it's been so long when I last used it.

Then I practically slammed the ball HARD on the floor and it bounced towards the hoop. A formless shot. **"YES! I WON!"**I shouted at the top of my lungs. A score of 11-10, in my favor. Not bad as a buzzer beater shot.

"**I recognize your skill now, Tori-san."**

I just gave Midorima a thumbs up and a happy closed eye smile. I heard him breathing hitch and he looked away from me. He must be tired, gomenasai.

"**W-what d-do you want in exchange of your win?"**

"**Did we even agree on having one?"**

"**No, but Oha-Sa told me that when I lose on something, I must compensate for giving something in return."**

Man, that horoscope shit again. I actually decided to take a look at that. It was aired very early in the morning (5AM) and man, the predictions are funny and hilariously crazy as shit. Of course I won't say that to my fella, he is one of my first "normal" friends and saying that I think would really hurt his kokoro.

"**Hmmm… then be a good student when I become your tutor. And also! Teach me Japanese Language, Reading and Writing. I am still struggling XD"**

He seems surprised of my condition, but just nodded at me. **"Ok, let us get going before we run late for school."**

He wiped the sweat from his face and wiped his glasses. I looked at his eyes and noticed he has such long luscious eyelashes for a man. And damn, that green eyes are so mesmerizing! He seems to notice me looking at him as he eyed me suspiciously.

"**Do I have something on my face?"**

"**Owh no nothing funny with your face."**I waved my hand in front of me. **"I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are."**

He once again flinched, his eyes widened and his cheeks dusted with a bit of pink. Does he have a fever, is he too tired with the one-on-one.

"**Hey Midorima-kun. You look sick. You ok?"**I reached for his forehead and my other hand on mine, comparing the temperature. **"You're too warm you know."**

**- Midorima POV -**

"**Owh no nothing funny with your face."**She waved her hand in front of me. **"I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are."**

I flinched with the surprise and felt my face warm up. Damn I might be so tired from the one-on-one. Yes that's it, it is not like I was flustered about her telling me that my eyes are beautiful, nanodayo!

"**Hey Midorima-kun. You look sick. You ok?"**She reached for my forehead and the other hand on hers, comparing the temperature. **"You're too warm you know."**

I felt my face getting warmer and warmer. Damn, what is this feeling.

"**Toricchi! Midorimacchi! Ohayou!"**

I saw Kise waving from where my bike is parked. Just this once, I was thankful for the blonde's presence.

- Kise POV -

The one-on-one is over, and it seems Tori-won with that formless shot.

Momoicchi has both her hands on her mouth. Kurokocchi has his ever pokerface reaction, but I can say he is amazed. Aominecchi has this smile that says "a new person to play a one-on-one on". Murasakibaracchi's chocolate fell from his mouth and Akashicchi has his eyes slightly widen, and gave us that 'scary" and "creepy" smile. Akashicchi later said something like "this can't get more interesting…"

I can't hear everything they're saying but…

"**I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are."**Tori said to Midorimacchi with her "my smile can light up the entire room" smile.

And there's more! Toricchi tiptoed and touched Midorimacchi forehead with her hand and her other free hand to her own forehead.

I clenched my fist until it turned white and I even felt my nails digging deep on my palms. Ok time to stop this.

"**Toricchi! Midorimacchi! Ohayou!"**I walked towards the two, waving my hand in the air, sporting my best "truly cheerful" smile.

"**Ohayou Kinpatsu-kun!"**

"**Toricchi! I have a name you know. It is K-I-S-E, Kise Ryota.**

"**Blab la bla. Whatever. Owh! Before I forgot. Midorima-kun! You can go ahead. I need to go somewhere first before school."**

Midorima adjusted his glasses and just gave a nod as a response. **"Ok, Tori-san, just don't forget about your promise."**

She gave us a smirk before spreading her legs as wide as her shoulder, placed her left hand below and her right over her left chest. **"I devote my life to protect humanity and you Sir! So I won't break my promise!"**

"**N-nanodayo?"**

"**You're so fun to tease Midorima-kun! That salute is how soldiers do in this manga."**Toricchi pointed at a manga with the title "Attack on Titan Volume 4".

"**Well then, I need to go, you should all go as well including those people."**She pointed at the others who were just staring at the fence. She gave us a final wave as she ran away going god knows where.

- Midorima POV -

When Tori already left…

"**Midorimacchi…"** Kise sounds serious this time. This is VERY rare. **"Why are you acting so cutesy and lovey dovey with my Toricchi?"**

Wait, did he just said, cutesy and lovey dovey. I there even such a word? And he said MY, he claims Tori to be his. What's the meaning of this? **"I don't get you point Kise."**I answered truthfully. **"And last time I checked, you don't own Tori-san."**

"**Hoi! I smeel some tension in here!"**Aomine came into the scene. And for the first time, I became thankful of this Aho.

"**Is this yours, Midorin?"**Momoi is now holding Tori's basketball.

"**That's Tori-san's. Give that to me, I'll return that to her later when we meet."**

Momoi threw the ball to me and kept it trapped in between my arm and hip.

"**Midorima, I order you to bring her to the gym after our P.E. class."**

"**What are you planning Akashi?"**This doesn't sound so good, considering what Tori just did yesterday.

"**Simple. To teach her a**_**lesson**_**and tell her that all my words are the utmost definition of absolute."**

"**Tori-chin can play basketball... Subarashi…"**Murasakibara said with his ever passive voice, but you know that if it's Tori, he'll always be interested at everything.

"**I think I can have a one-on-one with her, and beat the crap out of her."**Aomine said as a menacing smirk is spread on his face.

I hope Tori can survive her second day of school.

- slight time skip -

We are now a few blocks away from school when we heard a sound that seems to come from a motorbike.

"**Hoi minna!"**

All of us turned on our backs and saw an orange haired cross dressing classmate of ours. Not to mention a good basketball player. And she is riding a motorbike.

"**Tori-chan sugoi! Is that yours?**Momoi exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

Tori stopped his motorbike and pulled out her helmet (which is covering her scalp and a mirror on her eyes). **"Yes Satsuki-san, this is mine."**

"**Can I ride with you?"**

"**Yeah sure, Satsuki-san, have the pleasure to be the first one to ride this bike with me. But please put this on."**She passed the extra helmet and assisted Momoi on hopping on her motorbike.

"**Ok Satsuki-san, grab on my waist, just to be safe."**She started the engine and when she was about to go. **"Owh guys, see you later!"**

And with the she sped off to the school accompanied with a Momoi yelling in the air out of joy.

- time skip, school -

- Tori POV -

When I arrived at the gates of Teiko, with Satsuki on my back, I received glares and looks that seem to say that: "Why is the guy riding a motorbike, and why is he with Momoi" Man, others think I am a man, hahaha this is fun.

_"Tori-san sugoi! She looks so school riding a motorbike!"_

When I found a good parking space, I reduced my speed and gradually reached the parking space. I pushed down the bike stand and put the security chain on the rim, and another one to the post. Then I helped Satsuki down the bike. Hahaha I am such a gentleman (le pose like Tamaki Suoh on my mind). Hmmm… the guys who seems to admire Satsuki are still looking… (le thought bulb apperars) I have an idea.

"**Satsuki-san, let me carry you bag."**

"**Eh? T-Tori-c-chan? You don't need to do that. I can-"**

"**No buts Satsuki-san, a man needs to do his duty."**

"**But you're not a man and-"**

"**Exactly."**

I grabbed her bag from her hold and reached out my hand for her to take. **"Let's go? Satsuki-san?"**

The fanboys seems like they have steams coming out of their ears and their eyes are blazing. Haha this is so fun.

When we reached our classroom, I still assisted Satsuki by pulling her chair for her and placing her bag gently on her lap. I gently ruffled her pink hair and gave her a genuine smile. **"Have a good day Satsuki-san."**And I sent her a wink. I guess she almost fainted.

Just when…

"**WHO THE HELL IS MESSING WITH OUR SATSUKI-SAMA!"**A group of guys entered the room with some banners and headbands of sort with the face and name of Satsuki written all over.

"**Ah, Satsuki-san? Are they your fanclub or something like fanboys?"**Satsuki just nod at me, she looks so scared and now hiding at my back. **"Hey Satsuki-san what's the matter- WHOA!"**

"**You! You're the guy flirting with OUR Satsuki-sama!"**The guy was now holding me up by my collar

"**Whoah dude, calm yourself! I am actually NOT a GUY, I am a gi-"**I didn't managed to finish my sentence when he punch me on the face.

"**TORI-CHAN!"**Satsuki knelt beside me, helping me to get up. **"You guys are crazy, why did you punched her!"**

The guys looked at each other, giant question marks popping on their head. **"HER? A GIRL? IMPOSSIBLE!"**And I received a kick on the gut.

"**AHHHH! FUCK THAT HURTS!"**

This is too much! I can't hold back anymore! I promised I won't do THAT again, but damn, the situation calls for it. Just when I was about to stand up, the door of the classroom opened and the Rainbow Colored Gang entered the scene.

"**What the heck is happening he- TORICCHI!"**It was Kise who rushed beside me. I am still trying to sit up, damn the kick in my gut truly hurts.

Midorima also rushed to my side and touched the bruise on the corner of my lip. **"Hold on Kerosuke for a second."**And he gave me a porcelain figure of a frog. His lucky item huh?

Then I heard a sound of knuckles being cracked and screams from the guys who idolizes Satsuki. I searched and it was Murasakibara, Aomine, joined now by Kise and Midorima (surprisingly) and Akashi was there snipping his scissors. Kuroko actually just knocked down a guy by palming the guy's chest. They are practically looming over the poor group of fanboys.

They all have this VERY dark aura oozing from their physique

"**Nobody hurts Tori-chin…"**- Murasakibara is so scary now! Well he still looks cute XD

"**I still need to defeat her in one-on-one."**- Aomine, has this scary smirk on his lips. But that actually doesn't scare me. And what the heck is with the one-on-one?

"**Nobody harms my tutor."**- Midorima. Owh yeah! Way to go with acting like a protective friend Midorima.

"**Don't even try to hurt her or kill her. She still needs to pay."**Chibi Akashi was snipping his scissors playfully in between his fingers. And what the hell does he mean I still need to PAY?!

Ok this has to stop. I stood up, with the help of Satsuki. **"Guys, you can now stop. I am just fine and just make the guys leave-"**

"**NOBODY HURTS MY TORICCHI! SHE IS MINE!"**Kise's pointing finger directed on me.

*sounds of crickets*

Everyone fell silent and speechless, including me. Did the Kinpatsu just say that I am HIS? A vein popped on my forehead at the though.

"**YOU IKEMEN BAKA!"**I swat his head with my Attack on Titan manga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KYAAAAA! KISE-KUN FINALLY LIKES SOMEBODY!"**

"**WAAAA BOYS LOVE! This is so Ouran High School Host Club!"**

"**WAAAA! My Kise-kun like somebody already!"**

Yes, those are Kise's fangirls. Some are rejoicing, some are mourning.

I buried my face on my hands out frustration. Damn, why this craziness has to happen!

Kise said he likes me, the ikemen said it I can't be wrong. Fuck this now I have to deal with those hoards of his fangirls and a little population of my own fangirls. Fuck fuck fuck. I should have just chosen plan "be a good and normal student" route.

Security guards proceed to take the beaten up guys to the guidance office. Poor guys, it is their fault anyways.

"**Tori-san, let me help you stand up."**

"**Thanks Satsuki-san."**

I jolted as I felt my tummy hurt, fuck that one's real painful hit. My knees weakened but luckily someone supported me by my other shoulder. **"Thanks Midorima-kun."**I gave him a smile as a sign of gratitude.

Then felt another person wrap my arms around his. **"Come on Toricchi, let's get you to the clinic."**HE beamed me his pearly white teeth smile. Kinpatsu urgh, he stills needs to discuss things with me.

"**Tori-san's going with me."**

"**No Midorimacchi! I am the one to bring Toricchi to the clinic."**

You can see little lightning spark as they stare at each other, eye to eye.

I am here like a rope being pulled in a game of tug of war. It actually hurts.

Pulled by Kise.

Pulled backed by Midorima.

Repeat the process by 7528125437 times. OK I've had enough.

"**WILL YOU GUYS JUST FUCKING STOP?"**And thank God they stopped.

"**Kise, let go of me."** I pulled my other arm away from his hold. **"I'll go with Midorima-kun."**

I looked at Midorima, he has a really weird expression. His cheeks are tinted pink. I dunno why, but I shrugged off the idea.

- Midorima POV -

Beat that Kise, Tori choose me. Well not like I am competing for her to choose me, nanodayo!

I supported her by wrapping her arms around my shoulder, my other arm supporting her by her waist. We then slowly made our way to the clinic.

"**Goodmorning you two, what can I- Owh my God! What happened to you Mr.?"**

I helped Tori settle herself on the bed. **"Just a bruise Madame', nothing very serious."**

"**Don't beat around the bush Tori-san, someone punched you squarely on the face and kicked your gut."**Why does she need to lie?

The nurse started to touch the parts where Tori is hit, asking if it hurts or what, to which Tori said no. The nurse then got her blood pressure, checked her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. She just treated Tori's bruise on the corner of her lip and gave her some painkillers if she needs to. With the quick 10 minute checkup, we are allowed to leave the clinic.

I was about to get her arm and slung it on my shoulder to support her, but she said she can now walk straight.

We are now walking back to the classroom. I guess we won't still be late and we have another 5 minutes before the class starts.

"**Midorima-kun, I kept your Kerosuke in my bag. Is that your lucky item for today?"**

"**Thank you Tori-san, and yeah, that is my lucky item for today, nanodayo."**

She giggle lightly. **"What's up with the nanodayo? It makes your talking soooo cute!"**a slight dust of pink colored her cheeks as she was pinching my cheek lightly.

I felt my face get warmer and warmer, damn this feeling again. **"U-urusai! Nanodayo!"**

"**HAHAHAHA! You're doing it again!"**

"**Hmph!"**I looked away from her. Damn why do I always feel like this when she's jst around or teasing me. Even when she smiles because of me or to me, urgh I feel something inside me. Damn, maybe I need to follow Oha-Sa and take it much seriously.

"**That's cute."**And that damn bright smile again. I felt my face warm up once again, but this time I was now covering my face with my left hand.

"**Whatever."**Change the topic, change the topic. **"Next period after this morning is P.E. Can you do it?"**

"**What sport is it?"**

"**I think it is soccer."**

"**Owh yeah! Of course I could, soccer is really fun! The thrill of bumping into another player, kicking the ball, hitting it with your head. The flips, the steals, and of course if you're the goal keeper, the taste of victory when you manage to block the goal."**She explained it like soccer was her ultimate sport or she loves it with all her life. Is it just me or I am seeing sparkles on her background?

"**You seem to love it so much, is it the sport you always play?"**

"**No, it's not."**

"**What sport is it then? Is it basketball?"**

And she just replied with a smile. **"Owh we're here already, let's go inside and wait for the teacher!"**She pulled me by my arm until we are seated on our shared desk.

"**TORIIICCCHIIIII!"**

- Tori POV -

"**TORIIICCCHIIIII!"**Just after I setteled myself on my seat, here is Kise charging towards me. His arms open wide, probably thinking of giving me a hug. BUT NO.

I stretched my hand towards his face, and there he is. His own face, face palmed by my hand. And thankfully, the teacher entered the classroom and I am saved from the Kinpatsu's irritating antiques.

"**You're avoiding my question, I know it."**Midorima whispered to me.

Should I tell him? Or not? Gah! I t might sound too dramatic!

Maybe time would tell, or fate?

**A/N:**

**And that ends Chapter 4. How was it minna? First Tori rading AOT/SNK manga**

**Ride in Midorima's bike. A one-on-one with Midorima. Midorima told he has beautiful eyes by Tori (then blushed). Kise got jealous. Tori riding a motorbike (so badass XD) Momoi ride with her. Tori beaten upby the Momoi fanclub but rescued by the GOM by beating the shit out of the bullies. Mido and Kise competing for helping Tori. Midorima called cute by Tori and he s=friggin BLUSHED! And Kise recieving a face palm from Tori, sweet right? :)**

**So whoever read that long A/N, comment "SUBARASHI" and I'll dedicate the next chappie to you :)**

**Please vote, favorite, like, follow, share and leave a comment. Also if you like, add this to your library :)**

**See you on the next update :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch, Mermaid, Fated One?

**A/M: **

**Ok, no one commented, so no dedication, huhuhu. Anyways, my Christmas present. This is very unedited and I am so sorry. I'll fix this tomorrow XD**

**Anyways, here it goes **

**Chapter 5: P.E. Day, One-on-One with a Chibi**

**dedicated to Monkey-D-Writer :)**

- P.E. Time -

- Tori POV -

I am now about to change my clothes in the Women's locker room. I know it is awkward. I am still a woman but wearing a men's uniform and changing in the women's changing room. But meh, whatever.

I started to strip my clothing little by little when I heard squeals of girls. What the fuck is their problem? I am now only wearing the trousers and the white undershirt of our uniform. I opened 2 button of it from above when a hand stopped me from doing so.

"**Satsuki-san, hi there?"**

"**Seriously Tori-chan?" **She has this "poker face meme" expression.

"**Seriously, what do you mean with that?" **I am REALLY clueless, I dunno why is she so serious.

She looked from left to right, and then tiptoed to whisper something to my ear. **"You're supposed to change your clothes on the cubicle, not in the open."**

I actually don't get the point. **"We are in a WOMEN'S changing room and I think there's no need to be shy about changing in the open. Man, I do this in America." **

"**You are in JAPAN Tori-chan, not in AMERICA."**She then poked my forehead.

Owh yeah, I forgot, conservatism, culture, etc. is equals to Japan. **"Owh, ok, sorry then. I'll go change in the cubicle."**

1

.

2

.

3

.

- Momoi POV -

I am now waiting for Tori-chan to finish changing when…

"**KYAAAAAA!" **The girls are screaming like they saw a ghost or something.

"**Hey Satsuki-san I forgot to get my shirt and shorts." **She's now opening her locker getting her shirt and shorts.

Tori-chan went out of the cubicle only wearing her boy shorts which is VERY short, but damn she has one nice ass, and damn that perfectly tones legs (atleast for a woman). Her chest is bandaged in a manner that it is so tight that her breast is already non-existent. Damn can she even still breath?

But damn, what yummy woman abs she has. Damn those bi and triceps. And those nice long firm legs. Her physique is really fit for being a model! Yummy!

STOP! This is not the issue for now. **"Tori-chan! What are you thinking going out of the cubicle wearing that! You should've just called for me to get it!"**

She has now put on her shirt and short and now putting away her other clothes to the locker. **"Why not? I mean it would be faster if I get it myself, right?"**

And I could only just face palm myself

- slight time skip –

- Tori POV -

This is how the game would go, the boys and girls would have elimination round separately.

In each gender, they would be grouped into two and fight each other in a match, whichever teams wins, would fight the other winner from the other gender. The loser from the elimination get a B+

Then the boy and girls would be mixed according to the teacher's decision. Whichever team wins would get an A+, the loser gets an A.

It was so funny that when I joined the girl group, the teacher scolded me that I should be with the boy's group and not flirting with the girls. And when he knew I am a girl, he has this "what the fuck face she is a trap" reaction. He then said sorry after recovering from the shock.

I volunteered myself to play for my team. Guess what? I am even appointed as the captain. Momoi is on the other team, but I think she won't play. She said it was hard to move around with that big rack of hers. Hahaha I am so lucky that I always bandage mine XD

"**Ok team, let's do this. FIGTIIIIINNNNNG!" **We put our hand above each other. **"GO!" ** and raised it to the sky.

(I would skip the play part because I think it won't be that relevant XD)

*whistle blown by the teacher*

"**The game of girls vs. girls is now over with the score of 20-3, in favour of Ms. Etheridge's team!"**

Yeah, we won! Yoohoo! I am so glad that my body can actually still remember how to play. And also my team is very flexible as they can do team plays with me, but they won't admit that as they always tell me that I do make all the scores. Nuh uh uh, soccer is ALWAYS a team play. That's why even they persist on telling that I did the work alone, I praise each of their quality values and contributions for winning the game.

I scored a 15 for my team, good right?

Now to watch the boys vs. boys game.

As expected, the entire GOM (except the chibi captain) are there in a single team, including Kuroko, which to me is REALLY unfair. Why do I know the "title" they have you ask? Well I kept hearing it from the group of girls in my team.

The teacher must have at least separated some of them and put him in the other team. Though, I am kinda worried for their team because Murasakibara is just standing and yawning in the goal post.

And the game started.

(I'll skip some details and highlight some things in the play.)

Aomine got the ball and made his way immediately to the half of the field, but he really is an AHO. He touched the ball by his hand and was about to throw it to the goal. Hahaha, I admit it, that's so stupid yet funny of him. Though as the game progresses, he became better and better, he scored a 10

Midorima is just there defending and trying to steal the ball. He even managed to score a 5.

Atsushi was just there standing, letting the other team get a goal which is if they can even get pass half of the field.

Chibi Akashi is just on the bench, I wonder why he is not playing

Kuroko was silently doing steals, which the opponents won't realize how the heck the ball is stolen from them.

And as for the Kinpatsu.

"**Kyaaa! Kise-kun sugoi!"**

"**Kise-kun subarashi!"**

"**Kise-kun! Marry me!"**

Ok, girl, that's too much. Calm yo tits. Over exaggerated, would the boys in this planet run out that you have to practically propose and offer yourself to a guy?

Ok, back to the game. I turned back my attention to the game. A ball was now passed to Kise, and he made the move where whenever you would get a pass and you'll do a kick to direct it as fast as possible to the goal. He twisted on the air, his feet above and his head very near to the ground, and he kicked the ball straight to the goal. He scored an 8. **(A/N: That's a bicycle kick)**

Now I must admit, that's very impressive of him. He then landed back with his foot and the whistle of the teacher resounded.

"**The game of boys vs. boys is now over with the scores of 30-6", in favour of Mr. Kise's team!"**

The teacher now grouped and merged us the girls and boys into two teams. The starters of the other team includes Kise, Kuroko, few girls and the soccer varsity of the school. Their captain is once again Kise, I feel bad for the soccer varsity. Isn't that unfair?

And on my team, and yeah I am the captain. I have Midorima, Atsushi, and Aomine on my team, and also some rookie soccer varsity and some pretty useful girls as well. I hope this would turn out good. Before the FINAL game starts, the teacher gave us another 10 minutes to spare, I should use this time to wake the shit up of my teammates.

I started from Atsushi. **"Hey Atsushi, you better be the best goal keeper now, or else I won't ever talk to you." **His face looks so shocked but immediately turned into an "I am going to cry so give me sweets" expression. **"Hey buddy, don't cry, just do you best for me, neh?" **I smiled at him and he seems to relax now.

He playfully dishevelled my hair and gave me one of his very rare smiles. **"I would do my best for you Tori-chin. Don't worry."**

"**Thank you Atsushi!"**

Now for Aomine.

"**Hoi Aho!"**

"**What the heck are you saying?!"**

"**It's true! If you could just forget that we're not playing basketball but soccer, please use your feet, legs and head, not your friggin hand, OK? Got it? Thank you."**

He let out a long sigh and just gave in to my command. **"Ok CAPTAIN," **he spat the word CAPTAIN** "I would keep that in mind. But have a one-on-one in basketball with me."**

Wait, why is he pushing that idea? Hmmm, well whatever. **"'Kay, just tell the time and place."**

"**YOSHAAAA!" **He shouted. He is CRAZY and CREEPY. Well he is smiling a wide and happy smile so maybe he is not that really a weirdo.

Then for the Midorima Shintaro. **"Midorima-kun, please relax. You're too stiff." **I said with a deadpan face.

I promise I saw a tick mark on his head and his semi-permanent scowl got worse. **"WHAT! YOU-"**

And I hit the back of his knee with mine. His body went limp and he nearly fell down on the ground on his knees. **"Please relax a bit, nanodayo." **Yes, I copied his "nanodayo" act and his deep weird accent, to which all the people who did hear started laughing like crazy. Aomine even offered a high five to which I returned by giving a light punch on his palm.

"**U-urusai!"**

"**Owh such tsundere. Such cuteness." **(A/N: Do you know DOGE? The famous internet dog which has the weird "baroque" English captions or such? Yeah reference XD)

"**You!"**

And a flash of yellow made its way in between Midorima and I, probably to prevent Midorima's hands to reach me. Not like I can't dodge easily.

"**Midorimacchi! Don't you dare hurt Toricchi!" **The Kinpatsu was shouting at the angry and fuming green head.

Then while observing the "amusing" scene while face palming myself, I felt a strong yet gentle arm pull me and brought me behind his HUGE, TALL, STRONG and SAFE protection. **"Yeah… Midori-chin… don't hurt Tori-chin…" **Atsushi said in his usual passive or lazy tone, but when I look at his eyes, I am telling you. It is SOOOOO SCARY! And he has this dark violet aura oozing from him.

Owh, the atmosphere is getting heavier. I better do something. **"OI DAHO KINPATSU SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR TEAM!"** I sneered at him after kicking him at his side, to which he was sent back flying to his team.

"**You Atsushi the Giant! Go the hell to your post!" **I strictly pointed my finger towards the goal post.

"**And you AHOmine, remember what I told you!" **With that Aomine stopped laughing and made a serious face, of course still with his infamous smile. I suddenly remembered SOMEONE with that smile of his…

"**And for you Kuso Megane…" **I pointed a sharp look at his, straight and eye to eye.

"**K-Kuso M-Megane?!"**

"**Hai, Hai! You heard that right, now go now to your designated post." **I heard him click his tongue but followed me nonetheless. **"Owh and if we don't win here, I won't be tutoring you. So be sure to do your best so I might give some consideration even I we lose."**

If you're asking why the hell I am spouting insulting words to my TEAMMATES instead of trash talking the opponent, well this is how it goes in America, for my teammates atleast. They all get motivated when insulted. Weird right? But it looked like it worked when I saw the three's faces become serious and concentrated like never before.

Before the battle started, I took the few remaining minutes to gather my few girl and guy varsity teammates to talk about OUR gameplay.

- Slight Time Skip -

SCORE of my team so far. Aomine miraculous didn't use his hands and didn't performed any foul, he scored , 7 points. Murasakibra was ACTUALLY blocking the ball but still not moving where he is standing, well nice long arms he has. Midorima is ridiculously good in defence and offense, he scored a 5 once again. And as for me, I scored an 8. The rest was the score of my other team mates which is thanks to the GAMEPLANE I made.

The score was now 20-20, and the ball is now in possession of my guy teammate.

3 minutes more left…

*whistle from the referee*

"**Substitution!" **It was a call from the other team, and when I looked at their benches…

"_**Owh, the Chibi Captain." **_I said to myself. This would be pretty challenging now, considering what happened yesterday at the gym.

He went straight towards me and was now looked up at me. Duh not my fault that I am taller. **"Took you long enough huh? Let's get this on." **I gave him my GAMEFACE and the whistle blew once again, a signal that we should all start moving.

The ball was now passed to my girl teammate and was immediately guarded by co rookies from the other team. Midorima is near there, good. Aomine being guarded but was running towards the goal, very good. Atsushi was actually doing a blocking stance, excellent. Seems they know what they should do and start to focus and don't let the other team score. I am so proud being this team's Captain.

I was about to run to my teammates when-

"**Where do you think you're going, woman?"**

Ugh, I forgot about the chibi. He is now guarding me, and man, a stance for basketball, we're playing friggin soccer! **"Hey you know Akashi-kun, I have a name. Why don't you call me by mine?" **

"**Never, unless you rove to me that you are worthy enough." **

So he wants a battle huh? OK, ok Tori, relax. Activate it, use you hawk eye, you can do this, find an opening… I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes for a second, and when I looked up, I met those pair of red eyes, which is quite in shock.

"**Like my eyes? Huh?" **My eyes now turned into like how an hawk's is. Sharp like it is striking daggers at you. I am telling you, I am very serious in a game whenever I use it. This is Teiko Chuu's yandere Chibi Captain anyways.

Ok, let's do this. Though this technique kind of dirty, but it doesn't actually violate any rules, basketball or soccer. I slowly swayed to the right, then to the left. Faster and faster. Good. He is following, and….. now!

I quickly Turned to my right, YES! He assumed I was going left, and when he attempted to turn to where I am going… HIS ANKLE LOCKED and he just fell to the dirt on his knees. Poor him, but I need to do that, the chibi asked it, don't blame me ;)

When I was near the guarded(by three men) team mate of I, I shouted. **"Go execute plan D!"**

**(A/N: Plan D Is to pass the ball to AOmine, then Aoimine would "somehow trick Kuroko and lure him. When I mean lure, it is just the short moment when Kuroko is focused on his target, to which Aomine claims that he could detect that. When Kuroko's already lured, Aomine would pass the ball to Midorima. And if Midorima can't do it, I'll take the entire burden to do it.)**

And Midorima is immediately guarded… and fuck! Kuroko's around, Midorima's not seeing him! With that, I rushed towards Midorima and mouthed that he pass the ball to me as I ran towards the goal post, to which he did.

Now I am running at full speed towards the goal post. I can see Kuroko at my left back side attempting to make a steal. A minute left… If I don't make this shot, we'll lose. I can do this. Just when Kuroko is about to kick the ball by dashing to the dirt, I kicked the ball up to my shoulders and performed a bicycle kick.

Expecting the kicked by me to win the game? NO! Of course that kick is not done for it to get the goal. My unnoticed teammate, who is newbie soccer varsity is waiting in the shadow and performed a kick that bounced to the metal frame and landed on the far corner of the net. And with that….

"**YATAAAA! WE WON!" **I was celebrating here lying in the dirt by myself. Yes I landed on the dirt with my back. Nice landing. And why the hell are we playing in dirt, aren't grass supposed to be in here? I squinted my eyes as the bright sunrays hit my orbs directly. And when I opened it, I saw Midorima-kun hands reaching out.

"**Come on, don't sleep in there. Stand up."**

I just smiled at him and took his offer.

"**Oi Tori, you did great there!" **Aomine said as he harshly swatted my back. Damn, he is so like...

"**WHOAH! Atsushi be careful! Damn I though I'll fall! Fuck am I above empire state?!" **

"**Tori-chin…realx… we're just…celebrating…" **Really, Atsushi? Celebrating? Please take a look at your face in my invisible mirror. Damn that lazy face. And did I tell you that he is giving me a piggy back ride, but my thigh are resting on his shoulders. And he is a friggin 6'1 man, and I am a 5'6 girl. Damn am I on top of statue of liberty.

And guess what? He started jumping! **"Woi you Atsushi!You Aho! Put me down! Someone! HELP!" **Here I was frantic if what injury I'll get if ever I'll fall. And my teammates? Laughing their ass off with the scene. I love you guys. I LOVE TO SMACK EACH ONE OF YOU!

- Midorima POV-

Tori-kun, even being scared of Atsushi's action, she's still laughing, and her eyes glittering with happiness. I smiled to myself as I watch her having fun, like she actually is never sad this morning about my question…

- Akashi POV -

"**Damn, Damn, DAMN!"**I smashed my fist to the ground, to which dust puffed and I even exhaled some.

**Akashi-kun, daijoubu desuka?" **Tetsuya offered his hand for help but I swatted it away and I stand by myself.

Damn that woman! That Tori! What did she just do? Why did I felt like I can't move my body and fell to the ground just like that. Damn, damn, DAMN!

- Tori POV -

When Atsushi finally put me down, my teammates, excluding Midorima who just patted my head tackled me in a group hug.

When my eyes wandered around the field, I saw Akashi, still there at the spot where he fell, punching the ground, hard. Damn, he can really be scary! And when Kuroko offered for help, he just swatted his hand and walked by himself. Arrogant :/

When the teacher called us, to line up… **"20-21 Team Etehridge wins!"**

"**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" **We all bowed at each other and shook hands. Constantly repeating praises like, "Good game!"

"**Owh Kuroko, thanks for the water." **I squirted the water to my mouth right after Kuroko silently passed one to me.

"**You're welcome Tori-kun."**

"**EHHH! KUROKO!" ** Again, they're all shocked with his presence.

"**Ahmmm… Tori-kun…" **Kuroko has his finer pointed at my…. Chest. **"You sweat a lot that your sports bra can be seen through you shirt."**

"**Tetsu-kun! You're so blunt!" **Satsuki covered my chest with her body and dragged me to the changing room. Like hell, I don't care, it's just sports bra.

- Slight Time Skip-

FREE TIME! Midorima-kun's waiting for me to pack my things. He said we need to talk about something. I suppose about tutoring.

Now, we're walking down the hallway of the third floor building.

"**Are your bruises ok, Tori-kun?"**

I touched the now dry bruise on my lip. I gave him a slight nod.

"**I saw what you did with Akashi, which was actually the first time someone did that to him." **He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"**First time, what?"**

"**First time he was defeated unwillingly."**

I raised my brow at that statement. What is he? Einstein? Muhammad Ali? Never lost? **"I don't get your point…" **wait, are we going again to the gym? I started to creep away from Midorima but he started to practically drag me down the stairs. **"Midorima-kun! Don't tell me we're going to the gym again! **

**- Time Skipuu -**

**- GYM -**

**- TORI POV - **

"**My, my. Look who's here? The one who ACTUALLY defeated me in soccer. How about you enter the gym and accept my invitation." **Ugh, damn that Chibi Captain. **"What about I challenge you once again with one-on-one, **_**basketball.**_**"**

Ugh, I hate conflicts… **"Akashi-kun I am sorry but…"**

"**What did you say?" **I saw him snipping his scissors near a ball he is holding with his other hand…

WAIT! **"Damn you! Let go of that ball!" **That was the ball my friends gave to me as a parting gift. Wait how did it end up in his hands… I KNOW! I looked at Midorima and he just mumbled "sorry" to me. Damn, he must be threatened by the chibi.

I let out a sigh before I gave in. I removed the upper coat of my uniform and passed it to Midorima. **"Ok, let's get this on." **I made a stance that means "this is now or never." I need to get that very important things!

And I won't ever lose to such man with such pride and uncaring personality. I hate such people!

**A/N: **

**And that is Chapter 5 for you.**

**Confusing eh? The Chapter just went with Tori changing clothes, A soccer game. Akashi being defeated in soccer by Tori.**

**Are you not curious why Tori used a technique she calls "ankle breaker?" heheheh *evil laugh***

**Atsushi gave Tori a piggyback, Kuroko pointing out Tori's sports bra.**

**And of course, the one-on-one with our lovable Akashi. Who would win do you think?**

**Stay tuned or the next Chapppie.**

**Comment, "Hai Hai!" for dedication **

**Again, please: Vote, Comment, Like, Share, Save, Favorite and add to yer library Mina **


End file.
